Friends or something more ?
by pheipl
Summary: Young Anko has just escaped from Orochimaru but no one knows if she still is or isn't loyal to him so Kakashi is asigned to take care of her ... read and find out what happens. This story was made after Mutual Respect by yujii16 who didn't finish it
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

Before I get started I'd like to get a couple things out of the way. First of all, I don't own Naruto, and once of all I'm going to bend the few details we're sure about to get my own way and to further the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto 

He'd abandoned her in the dead of night. The man she'd looked up to, admired, and even loved had just abandoned her as if she'd meant nothing to him, and perhaps, she hadn't. She just didn't want to believe that. She was his only student and was going to be the heir to his techniques, so why would he do this? He'd looked her straight in the eyes and told her she was weak and didn't deserve to be following him, and then he'd left her there, injured and lying in a pool of her own blood while he ran, fleeing Konoha and the ninjas trailing him.

It hadn't taken long before they found her, lying in a pool of her own blood with a broken leg crying her lungs out. The ANBU had debated on what to do with her, but they soon came to realize that she was a mere child and she couldn't bee accounted responsible for what Orochimaru had done considering she was just a fourteen-year-old girl. Without any other doubt in their mind, they took her back to Konoha to treat her broken leg knowing that she Orochimaru was only using her.

Which was where she was at this very moment. She was lying on a hospital bed while the Hokage, Sandaime himself was there to calm the little girl down. Though she was anything but helpless … she was in shock and it might take a long time before she could continue on with her life.

"Anko, you should know that you don't owe anybody any allegiance. And we know how he abandoned you, but you have to get over this, life is beautiful but only if you let it be that way" Though Sandaime and Tsunade desperately tried to make Anko feel better about herself, they couldn't because of the gaps in her memory, she couldn't remember what happened and the very few images she remembered weren't making any sense. She just couldn't shake the thought that her beloved teacher would have abandoned her like he did and for this reason she almost felt like life had no purpose any more. She had just fell in love with her teacher weather she liked it or not and now he broke her heart.

Sandaime and Tsunade decided to call it a night and hope that after Anko could get some rest, they could continue with her therapy and maybe help her get over what had just happened but they both knew very well that it wouldn't be that easy. "Anko, you must be very tired so you should get some rest. Well be back in the morning to talk a bit about what happened, but until then you should get some rest" Sandaime stated while exiting. Though the two off them were leaving, an ANBU member leaning against the wall looked like he was planning to remain behind.

"He'll stay here with you for the night" Tsunade pointed at the ANBU member. Though Anko was safe now and away from Orochimaru, she in some measure was still on his side even if she had no idea why and that this might make her a potential enemy.

"It's my responsibility to watch you and that's what I'm going to do." He slid down into an Indian squat, his arms folded across his chest.

His voice had a slight squeak to it and she guessed that it hadn't completely deepened yet. So he was a teenager, and probably not much older than her. Great. That made her feel so much better. Now her imagination made his eyes on her feel so much more terrifying. "Please, do you have to look at me like that?"

"How would you prefer I look at you ?"

"I'd rather you didn't at all"

"Unfortunately, that's not an option. I'd be held responsible if you escaped my custody"

"How am I going to run with this bulky thing on my leg" she pointed at her cast.

"You're a Chiuunin" she could hear the smile in his voice "I'd say you're capable of it"

"Where would I go ?"

"Back to your sensei"

"I told you what happened. He doesn't want me anymore"

"That won't stop you. You love your sensei, don't you ?"

"Why does it matter to you ?"

She heard him sigh and then the rustle of his clothing as he rearranged it "It doesn't. Go to sleep"

She groaned at his authoritative tone and pulled the thin sheet up over her head. How dare he think he could boss her around like that? She'd show him. She tightened her fist under the covers and was overcome by a massive yawn. That needle the nurse had given her for the pain had finally kicked in. She lost control of her eyelids as they slowly descended over her eyes, the soft whirring of the machines lulling her to sleep.

The next morning, Anko woke up and struggled in a half-sitting position while looking around the room. Everything that had happened before suddenly came back at her, it was almost like the opposite of waking from a bad dream. While she was searching the room with her eyesight, she noticed that he was still there in the corner staring at her. She realized that he remained awake all night staring at her.

He stood up "You're awake" he asked.

"Yes. You're still here, and have you been watching me the whole night ?"

"I am" a precise and to the point answer came out that was designed so that she could not find an issue to provoke him "And yes" the second answer to her second question came out but unlike the other one, this one had the possibility of creating an issue.

"You mean you were awake all night … staring at me ? Did that get you hard you little perv … ?"

"Heh" a small laughter came from him "Yes, I did watch you all night, but lets not forget that this was my mission all along, and no, I did not get a hard on as you say from staring at you all night"

Anko started feeling a bit stupid about what she had just said and the way he responded to her, it made her think about her sensei and some deep, hidden feelings had just emerged, she had imagined having sex with her sensei, it was basically everything she was thinking about recently, but now she felt like that could never happen both because he had left her behind who knows why and now she felt like she was to young, undesirable, ugly … but then it happened.

"Though don't get the wrong idea, I'm neither gay nor impotent and considering how you look … lets just say I enjoyed this mission, a lot. But I am no pervert either" he started thinking about his extensive magazine collection under his bead and he knew that what he just said was a bit of a lie, but it didn't matter because she would never find out. (or will she)

Anko started blushing because she understood what he meant and she realized that he somehow actually flirted with her in some way even if that wasn't his intention. Her mind cleared up, she no longer considered herself undesirable, ugly, yet she wasn't thinking of being with her old sensei any more either, she instead started imagining how this kid that was no more than sixteen – seventeen years old without his mask. Though she didn't realize this, she started staring at him, at his muscles, chest and face, well actually at his mask, but even if she didn't realize, he did.

"Are you done staring at me ? I mean I know I stared at you all night, but that was my mission you see"

Anko quickly stopped staring at him and moved her sight to her legs hoping to hide the fact that she was blushing "What do you mean, I wasn't staring at you"

Before he could say anything, the Hokage entered the room without warning "Good morning. I trust you had a good night. How are you feeling ?"

"My leg still hurts"

"Well it is broken after all. Now I wanted to ask you something, I know this is a little sudden but it's necessary … I want to know all you can tell me about your sensei"

"I told you I don't remember anything, I tried to remember, but I just can't. Ok ?!"

"Look, there's no reason to yell. We're doing this for your own good"

"I know that, but I can't remember anything, as far as I know, he might even want to come back for me …"

"And would you leave with him if you had the opportunity. Don't worry, you can tell me the truth, nothing's going to happen, I just want to know if you would go with him knowing that he is a murderer ?"

Though Anko knew that she shouldn't think about what she was thinking, she for some reason wanted to go with him, for some reason she saw him as a father figure, the father she never had because her father died when she was very young, to young to remember. Though the answer should have been an obvious no, even if it was nothing more than a lie, she could not say no, but she could not say yes either, she did not know what to do at that point.

"I know it's hard for you, he was your sensei and most girls of your age have been known to fall in love with … well your sensei" Sarutobi also whispers to himself _"That's what we get with pedophile Jounin … hmmm"_.

"I just don't want to talk about this if you don't mind"

"Ok, I'll bee going then, but before I go, here, take this" Sarutobi then handed a scroll to the AMBU that was watching over Anko "This is your new mission. It also contains details that need to bee taken into consideration" And with this final words, he left the room.

Then Anko grabbed her bead cover and threw it aside wanting to sit up-right with the legs on the left side of the bead facing the ANBU "So are you going to leave or not". Though Anko didn't want him to actually leave, shed prefer if he didn't know she somehow admired him.

"Well my mission is officially over in 15 minutes" he answered with a distant, uninterested tone.

"What exactly is your mission, I do have this bulky cast on my leg, I don't think I can really get away with it"

"I'm not here to make sure you won't escape, we already know that you won't do that"

"Then who do you want to protect me from ?"

"I'm not here to protect you from any one, I'm here to make sure you're safe"

It took a while until his words finally made sense "Suicide ? … I would never …" even though she had thought about that for the slightest fraction of a second, she kept saying in her mind that she would never do that.

"Well that's my mission and speaking of missions, lets see what my new one is" And before he even finished his sentence, he slowly opened the scroll he just received.

"So what does it say, I'm dieing to know"

"Not that it's any of your business … it's … oh no !" His face suddenly went pale.

"What could bee that awful, do you have to catch a cat or something"

"No, but it's just awful"

"Do you have to clean up after a pig ?"

"Worse, I have to baby-sit you for two months !!!"

Hope you liked my story … it was based on the story "Mutual Respect" by yuji-i 16 but he didn't finish it and considering it was started in 2004 and was last updated in, you guest it 2004 … I imagined I could continue it but it felt wrong so I made my own. This chapter might resemble the original story, but it doesn't follow the same pattern and will start differing a lot with the next chapter.

Hope you like it and pls REVEW (next chapter will come in two dais max after I finish my last exam)

PS the story that inspired it all: 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Ok, here comes chapter two. I just wanted to make a few things strait: first of all, I did not copy the fic everybody tells me about and I did mention that I used it as an inspiration but it is not copied and it does not follow the same pattern as the other one. Not to mention that the original as you guys seem to call it wasn't finished and I considered it a shame (and the author has been inactive for like 4 years) so I wanted to finish it … but I decided not to steal her work and continue where she left of so I made a brand new one that, I repeat, follows part of the same idea but is completely different.

* * *

The mission specifics indicated that Anko was supposed to live at his place for the next two months and that no matter what happens, they must stay together until further notice. Though neither of them enjoyed the idea of spending two months together, they also knew they had no other option.

About one hour later, they left the hospital together "Hey, if I have to live with you for the next two months, I'd like to know your name" Anko faced down while asking so he wouldn't be able to see that she was blushing again.

"Me ? If you insist. My name is Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi" Kakashi answered as uninterested as usual.

"Kakashi eh. So where do you live Kakashi ?"

"Me ? Well, we're already here"

When they reached his apartment door, Kakashi started looking trough his pockets desperately trying to find his keys, but he was unsuccessful "Damn, I usually don't use the door but instead the window and I guess I forgot my keys inside, heh", Kakashi started while scratching the back of his head with his right arm while he was using his left arm to hold some of Anko's bags. "Do you mind if I jump trough the window and open the door for you ?"

"Ok" Anko replied while thinking that Kakashi did this on porous so that he could go in, clean up the mess and only then let her in cause guys will be guys and teens that live alone are even worse. After about two minutes the door slowly opened and Anko was surprised to see that Kakashi's apartment was a complete mess, one like she had never seen before. "I guess you really are that way" Anko sighed.

"What do you mean ?"

"I thought you pretended to loose your keys so that you could go inside fast and clean up before I came in. And considering I saw you taking the keys out of your pocket and placing them back in while we were on route to your place, I imagine you did this …" And before she actually finished her sentence, Anko pulled a porn magazine from under his bead.

"Yeah, I should have hidden those better"

"Guys … humph"

"You know what they say: Guys will be guys"

"You know what, I'm a bit sleepy, do you mind if I take a nap, I'll sleep on the couch"

"Now what kind of host would I be if I'd let my guest sleep on the couch"

Anko then went straight in bead and fell asleep almost instantly. For some reason, Kakashi felt like taking one of his magazines from under the bead, but he just couldn't do it with her in the room so he decided to read his daily newspaper so he grabbed one from the table inside the room Anko was sleeping and he jumped on a couch in the same room that was also facing her. In truth, Kakashi actually wanted to read the newspaper, but he just couldn't concentrate on reading at the moment so he just barely lowered the newspaper when he laid eyes on Anko. It wasn't like he had never seen her sleeping before, but for some reason he couldn't get his eyes off her beautiful mouth, her cute face, her extraordinary hair, he also could not ignore the position she was sleeping in: with her back arched forward, with both of her hands between her legs and with a extraordinary cute smile on her face. Things that just a few moments ago seemed uninteresting or things he just ignored, now seemed extraordinary.

Thinking that this was just stupid, he decided to take a shower in the hopes that he could think straight again but he also felt like lying down, so he did what he had not done for a very long time and that was taking a bath.

"I almost forgot how good it feels to take a worm bath … ahhh … this feels just perfect" But before he could realize it, he was thinking about Anko again, only this time he was thinking about a reason, a reason why she seemed so interesting to him. Kakashi, like many teenagers at his age thought he knew what love is, pure physical attraction, but then why would he like Anko ? Though many would say she's down right cute witch makes her sexy to some; she was far from what Kakashi would imagine as being hot, cute maybe but not hot. As the minutes past, he kept thinking more and more about Anko until he actually got a hard-on.

Unaware of the fact that Anko had already woken up, he said her name with a somewhat gentle voice just as the door to the bathroom opened. Anko who was looking for Kakashi found more than she had bargained for; she had found Kakashi in the bathtub completely naked with a hard-on whispering her name (guess what she was thinking very moment …)

"Oh my … I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to … ahm, I'm going" And with that final word, Anko quickly closed the door behind her and she suddenly fell on her knees with her legs facing back in opposite directions, her right hand was still holding the door knob, her left hand on her knee and both her fishnet that was under her shorts and her actual shorts were noticeably wet from the excitement (I did not mention panties cuz she wasn't wearing any oO).

"Oh shit … this is just getting better and better" Kakashi quickly grabbed the closest towel to hide his erect shaft but he did not leave the bathroom that very instant because he knew that he could not explain what had just happened. Even if Anko wasn't a twelve-year-old, things like this are shocking, not the fact that she saw him naked, but that he had an erection while whispering her name … and that's a bit hard to explain. Kakashi decided to go and see what she was doing even if he had nothing to actually tell her and thus he saw her sitting on the floor in her knees and crying. Kakashi slowly kneeled in front off the fourteen-year-old girl and tried to explain the situation "Anko, I know that this is a bit … awkward, but I assure you it's all a misunderstanding"

"Then why did you call out my name ?" Anko asked while wiping off her teats.

"Well, I guess that in some sense, I like you … Anko"

"You mean it ?"

"Yeah, and the truth is that I like you a bit more than simple affection, it's more like …" But before Kakashi was able to finish his sentence, Anko jumped at Kakashi's chest pushing him to the ground while hugging him but also crying on his chest at the same time. Kakashi was left speechless by Anko's response to the situation, he imagined that she would report him and get reassigned, but instead she jumped on him in one very awkward situation.

Kakashi has always been different from other people his age because he always had other preferences, for example he didn't read usual porn magazines, always preferring something more romantic (Icha Icha Paradise for example though he starts reading that only later on) and for someone like him, this situation seemed to bee the perfect occasion to get laid, but then again, he felt something different for Anko. Somehow he knew if they'd sleep together, it would ruin everything, then again, what was there to ruin because they had known each other for an amazing: _two dais_.

Now Kakashi was on the ground wearing nothing more than his hidden leaf village head band, a mask and a towel. He also was still hard and over him was a fourteen-year-old girl, crying with no seeming intention to do him but that was also wet because off him. As much as Kakashi was tempted to place his arm on her ass and maybe work some magic, he decided it was in his best interest to not do anything like that, so he placed both off his arms on her waist and hugged her gently while letting her wipe off her tears on his chest.

Things did not go all accordingly to plan for Kakashi because of the position Anko was in, Kakashi's erected member softly touched Anko in a highly sensitive area witch surprised Anko therefore, her face suddenly turned red in front of Kakashi.

"As much as I like this, I wouldn't mind if you'd get off me, thank you" Ando so Anko got up and so did Kakashi while arranging his towel.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to …" A very timid Anko tried to answer Kakashi while blushing uncontrollably.

"I know, now … lets try and forget what has just happened and concentrate on the future, we do have to live for two months together and we should make this an interesting experience. I'll get dressed in a sec, are you hungry ?"

"Actually, I woke up twenty minutes ago and took the liberty to cook something for … both of us"

"Just one question: You woke up almost half an hour ago and you had no idea I was in the bathroom ?" Kakashi asked with a smug in his voice.

"Well … I-I" Anko started pointing both fingers one at another while staring at the ground (just like Hinata :D)

"You knew, didn't you ?" Kakashi asked rhetorically.

"Well … I-I" Anko continued babbling.

"You know what, I don't want to know. I'll go change and meet you in the kitchen"

Kakashi went in the bathroom both to get dressed but also to think about what had just happened: First off all, Anko goes to sleep, then he decides to take a bath. Approximately five minutes later she wakes up and starts cooking but she also has the liberty of waking trough the whole apartment by herself and knowing that he couldn't have left, he must bee in the bathroom and if she had no intention of seducing him in any way, then why would she come in over him after witch start crying. Kakashi decided to leave this "problem" for another time and go see what Anko had prepared.

Meanwhile, Anko went to wipe her self clean so he wouldn't notice that she was wet, though her intent might have been to seduce Kakashi (I'm not saying if it was or was not, yet) it was too late for that, or maybe it was what it was, an involuntary reaction. No matter what happened, she had to concentrate on what was about to happen so she finished preparing the table by adding a few candles.

As Kakashi came in the kitchen, he felt like he was on a date because of the pulled curtains, the romantic candles and a table full of sashimi placed on sushi rice and off course, some soy sauce to dump the sashimi in. "So, you're the romantic type, are you ? This might sound awkward but I like that in a girl" Kakashi started smiling under his mask.

"So, this is how you look when you're not wearing your ANBU uniform. What's with the mask any way ?"

"The mask is nothing personal, it's just the way I am. Actually it's the way all males in my clan are, but that's a long story"

"Lets eat then"

With these last words, both of them start eating and they stop speaking. The silence that was between them was deafening, but neither of them seemed to have an interest to talk to each other.

After they finished eating, the rest of the day just passed without anything happening; Anko spent most of the day looking outside of a window while Kakashi was reading a book, nothing really interesting … until it got dark outside.

Without asking Kakashi, Anko decided to sleep on the couch while Kakashi had no other option but to sleep on the bed witch bothered him not because he would have rather slept on the couch, but because Anko was sleeping on the couch itself and he knew that this was because she felt guilty, but he thought he could not help her. The couch that Anko was sleeping in was in the same room that Kakashi was sleeping and it faced his bead. Most of the night, she simply watched Kakashi noticing his sleeping habits but she also noticed he was a heavy sleeper. For some reason she felt lonely, not because she was sleeping alone, and not for any other reason, she just felt lonely for the first time in ages.

It was about 2 AM when Anko could no longer bear the loneliness that was in her heart and even if she was about to jeopardize her relationship with Kakashi witch by the way wasn't much of a relationship, she decided to go towards his bead and gently raise his sheets so that he wouldn't wake up and slowly nestle right beside him.

Though Kakashi did not know that Anko was sleeping right beside him, somehow his subconscious felt her presence, so when Kakashi rolled from one side to the other in his sleep, he also placed his right arm over her waist and she placed both of her arms on his chest. The rest of the night just passed by with both off them remaining in the same position, but at 6.45 AM, Kakashi's alarm clock went off and he woke up to see Anko nestled right next to him and they were just one step away from cuddling.

"_I don't remember drinking last night, so I should have remembered if anything happened and I don't feel like I was awake all night having sex, so ... what happened them"_ Kakashi asked himself _"I think I'd rather pretend to sleep and see what's her reaction when she wakes up" _The only problem was that his plan didn't go as he had planed because at the same time he woke up, Anko did two.

* * *

**A/N:** Srry it took me so long to upload this chapter … I just finished my final exam yesterday and I went with my x-colleagues to eat a pizza and today I'm going to watch a movie with them, you know, like the last things we'll do together sob. Any way, here it is, hope you like it … and pls REVIEW !!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter three … I decided to change a few things and … well you'll see

* * *

Kakashi examined Anko carefully. Something was wrong, this whole situation looked just too convenient so he picked up a kunai from under the bead "Anko, if I'm wrong about this, don't take it personally" and as he finished his line, he gently pricked her finger and to his surprise, Anko disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke "A shadow clone !"

It was raining cats and dogs that morning so Kakashi had no idea why she would do something like this unless she would want to run away, but why would she do that if she had no where else to go. At that moment nothing was making sense and instead off running after a girl who might bee any where right now, he decided to read her profile, maybe that could tell him something about her "But first thing's first, I gotta get dressed" Kakashi told himself.

At that same time, Anko was out in the rain wearing nothing more than a brown t-shirt, some shorts and a fishnet covering her legs while looking at a big black rock with tears coming out off her eyes. One thing was sure, she had not left Konoha and it didn't look like she was planning on running away, but if not why would she risk being considered a runaway ?

"How did you find me ?" Anko asked, but her question didn't appear to be directed at any one because she was all alone "I asked you something, how did you find me ?"

"I read your profile" Kakashi appeared out of nowhere "Your entire family died when the kyuubi attacked Konoha. They were all KIA (killed in action). I sorta imagined that you were either looking for Orochimaru or here. Considering I don't know where Orochimaru could bee hiding, I decided to come here instead, and here you are"

"So you found me. Now what are you going do ?"

"First of all, I'm going to help you" Kakashi took off his green vest and placed it over Anko "And now we're going to run for shelter" And so they did; they ran to the nearest opened restaurant.

The rain became more and more intense with each passing second, at that time it looked like it was never going to stop. They were both hungry and they decided to buy some miso soup to help pass the time "You know, it just looks like it might never stop. Stop raining that is" Kakashi said while placing two bowls off soup on the table.

"Yeah, and I'm cold" Anko crossed her arms in hope of getting worm "I could use a change of clothes"

"I've just been meaning to ask you something. The clone you left behind to stall me. It looked like it would have done a whole lot of things just to delay me, why would you do something like that ?"

"I-I miss them. I really do, and when I'm at that memorial stone, I just fell like they're not really gone … but they are" Anko started sobbing.

"I guess you really miss them"

"You can't imagine what it feels like, when you lose someone that means the whole world to you" Anko yelled while hitting the table with her right hand as hard as she could to release some steam "I-I'm sorry, I exaggerated a bit"

"You don't need to apologize" Kakashi started looking at the sealing while going trough his memories "I know how you feel, I also lost everyone that I ever cared about. I don't even have friends, how pathetic is that ?"

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't bee, you had no way of knowing. Now eat up, we're both soaking wet and we could use a change of clothing" Kakashi paused for a moment "One more thing, why did you … I mean why did you run away when you could have asked. I know I have to go wherever you go, but that's not a problem, I would have gladly accompanied you"

"I don't know, I just feel inferior if I …"

"You have spent way to much time with Orochimaru. Face it, the guy is a total control freak with an obsessive desire for power. If he says it is weakness to show emotion, than he is nothing more than monster. Hiding your emotions, hoping they'll go away doesn't make you strong, it makes you a monster"

"Thanks for the lecture but what I meant was that I wanted to go there alone for my own reasons, nothing to do with Orochimaru"

"Ohh … look, the rain is dimming. We should go" (changing the subject, that's rude)

"Ok" A very excited Anko answered with an unusual smile on her face.

About half an hour later, both of them reached the apartment. Anko quickly went in the bedroom to change but forgot to close the door leaving a small crack trough witch Kakashi was able to see her slender and petite body. He knew he shouldn't bee peeking but he felt attracted to her suave shapes, her beautiful legs, her tight ass. At that moment, Anko was facing the other way while wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and a thong. She slowly grabbed the lower part off her t-shirt with her left hand by the right side and her right hand be the left side slowly pulling it up over her firm breast and then over her head. She then grabbed her thong and slowly lowered it while arching forward and pushing her tight ass back towards him.

Kakashi started getting a hard-on but he realized that what he was doing was wrong so he decided to end the peep show by going to the bathroom and change his drenched clothes. Though he knew it wasn't right he actually felt sorry he did not go in there and fuck her weather she liked it or not "What am I thinking, this is what I've became, a pedophile and a rapist ?" Kakashi asked himself. He then left the bathroom only to see a very shy Anko wearing his pajamas.

"Comfortable ?" Kakashi asked.

"Funny you asked, I feel very … weird … wearing your clothes"

"Tomorrow we'll go and buy you some clothes for you. Don't worry, I'm paying"

"Yeah. Thanks" Anko answered with a grin on her face while scratching the back off her head with her right arm and pulling her slightly large pants up.

"Ok, I'm going in bead, I mean couch. Good night, my darling"

"Darling … not funny"

"Yeah it is" Kakashi laughed under his mask.

"Witch reminds me: why do you even wear that mask. I mean I don't really know you and I saw your face twice, when we were eating. So what's the point off it"

"When someone wears a mask, presumably he has something to hide. If you never see my face, then there is the mystery of my face, do I have a scare, am I disfigured"

"But … well … you look hot" Anko blushed "So what's the point ?"

"Mystery … mystery has always been the point. You know how my face looks like, you might even bee imagining how it looks now, but that's all, you imagine"

"But I don't actually see it so it's still …"

"Yeah. Plus, every man in my clan wears a mask and only show their faces to those who they love: wife, children and that's about all"

"But you don't mind showing it when you eat"

"I try to avoid things like that, but I guess I didn't feel like I need to hide it from you"

Anko blushed while looking in another direction.

"It's getting late, we should hit the sack"

"Won't you take off your mask ? I bet it's unconfortable"

"Don't push your luck"

* * *

**A/N:** I suck at writing, as some off you can see and I think I'll end this story quick. From now on it's all about reading for me. 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I hope you guys like my story but I just want to say something (this is not for you guys actually but it's more like getting a load off my back) I know that I might not bee the best writer here but writing is an art and I'm no artist, but with some practice I might become one :P …. What I actually wanted to say is that I appreciate every review (eg: I saw once a review off about 1 000 – 1 500 words that contained every mistake the author made. While that might have annoyed him/her, I would rly appreciate something like that … though it might never happen) so pls R&R

P.S. I know very little about kimonos and Japanese traditions so I don't know when do people wear what kind of kimono so I hope my use of it (in the fic) is not incorrect, and if it is … deal with it, it's only a story.

* * *

One week has past and thing haven't really changed all that much. Kakashi spends most off his day reading Hentai books while training with Anko. Day after day, both off them kept repeating the same patterns: Every day they wake up at about 6.45, Anko prepares breakfast while in her pajamas, she bought new ones instead of wearing Kakashi's though in some strange way she didn't mind wearing his pajamas, then they both eat. Only particular thing that should bee noted is that when they eat is the only time Kakashi reveals his face to her, this might seem normal but actually this is awkward because Kakashi wouldn't normally show his face only in some very special conditions.

After breakfast both would get a change of clothes and Kakashi has refrained from peeking on Anko since his second day with her. Later in the day, they'd both go training to help pass the day because both off them were off duty for the next two months. Each training session seemed to bee as boring as the other, Anko trains and Kakashi reads his books. After hours of sweat (Anko) and "lecture" (Kakashi) they'd go home, take a shower, eat and go to sleep. In these conditions, life seemed just meaningless and worst of all, they wouldn't talk almost all day and when they'd finally start talking, it would usually bee something stupid. Only significant thing that has changed is Anko's attitude. Now that she has spent just over a week with this perverted silver haired ninja, she has groaned to understand him and she now no longer feels timid when with him, problem remains that they don't get along all that well.

One particular morning started somewhat different: At about 6.15 Anko felt something soft, long and wet on her cheek, at first she was so sleepy she didn't care, but then she realized that it felt somewhat like a long tongue on her cheeks "Kakashi, you sick pervert !" She screamed and prepared to punch Kakashi when she realized that she was being liked by a dog.

"It's about time you woke up" The dog said.

"You-you … talk ?" Anko asked amazed while pointing at the small dog that was standing on her tummy.

"Good morning. That's Pakkun, my … erm … pet …. and I think he likes you" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yeah, sure, he likes me" Anko tried to push Pakkun off of her.

"Well, it's hard not to like you"

"Kakashi, are you flirting with me ?" Anko got out off bead and approached Kakashi who was reading his book while sitting on the floor. His sight raised as Anko approached him "Maybe"

"Kakashi, are you a pedophile" Anko asked while sitting in front of Kakashi.

"First off all, flirting is not sex. Second off all … I am not a pedophile but I wouldn't mind becoming one" Kakashi burst into laughter at witch point Anko also burst into laughter as well.

"On a more serious note, I noticed we haven't talked to much in the last week so I'd like to break this tension between us so I bought two tickets for a movie tonight" Kakashi slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out two tickets

"So, is this a date then ?" Anko asked.

"Only if you want it to bee. I call it a way to relax, enjoy life …"

Anko interrupted Kakashi "And skip training while taking a very attractive fourteen-year-old with you into a very dark room where you might make a move on her. And by the way, what movie is it any way" Anko grabbed one off the two tickets "Icha Icha Paradise, are you fucking kidding, you're taking me to a Hentai movie ?"

"It isn't a Hentai movie !!!" He yelled at her "It's a very romantic movie with a very interesting plot. Ando all I want to do is to get to know you better but you don't seem to want to talk to me"

"Weird, I thought you were the one who wouldn't talk to me"

"What ever, point is that I invited you to a movie. Are you coming or not ?"

"Do I even have a choice ?"

"Come to think of it, no you don't"

"Well, my answer would have bee yes any way" Anko crossed her arms, closed her eyes and turn her head to the right.

"You know something ? I like you Anko"

Anko suddenly stuck her tongue out not taking Kakashi serious but then again, he might not have been serious, he's just a very difficult person to understand.

Later that day, they were preparing to go to the movies: Anko was taking a shower while Kakashi was waiting his turn, and as he stood in front of the bathroom door wearing nothing more than his boxers and a towel in his right hand, he noticed a sweet scent coming from the bathroom. It was not perfume nor was it shampoo, this scent was something more and at that moment he didn't even bother thinking what it was, he just felt weary and kept taking deep breaths. Just as he started realizing where it was coming from (a/n: how the fuck he didn't realize it first, I don't know … I don't have an answer for everything), the bathroom door opened and a very sweet smelling Anko came out wearing nothing more than a towel around her torso and one on her head to dry her hear.

"My turn" Kakashi rapidly entered the bathroom and took a shower himself, he only hoped that by the time he's done, Anko decides what to wear for this occasion. Kakashi did not know if it would take her long because they never went out so she just got dressed in the usual manner, with a brown t-shirt, shorts and some fishnet on her legs from the shorts down, but he also didn't know if she considered this occasion important enough to dress a bit more elegant. Though at first he only wanted to see the movie and he wasn't allowed to separate from Anko so he had to make her come; now he started thinking of this as a first date and he hoped she felt the same way, but how could she ? It was clear to her, or at least Kakashi thought it was clear to her that this was only an excuse to see the movie. He was sure that Anko wasn't interested in him and the fact that he somehow was interested in her seemed weird because she was only fourteen and Kakashi always had a thing for older women, he never considered girls, especially those that were younger than him, as being attractive or at least he couldn't see himself with one.

The bathroom door slowly opened as Kakashi exited and to his surprise, he saw a very cute Anko wearing a very intriguing kimono, it starts of as a normal red kimono at the torso with brightly colored flowers but with no actual sleeves but bits of circular material that are the exact same shape, material and format as the rest of the kimono connected to shoulder where the actual sleeves should have been with not to think but not too thin golden silk strings. It looked like someone had cut the sleeves and removed some sections of them while using a string to connect what was left of the sleeves to keep them in place. One piece was just over her elbow and the other formed the actual end of the "original" sleeve on the right hand while the left hand had only one of these circular sections of material while the final part of a normal sleeve was missing but the string that would have connected it remained.

A very intriguing red obi covered her waist and the bottom part of the kimono consisted of a similar section that was connected to the upper part of the skirt by golden strings and from the lower part, other golden strings continued about one inch down. Underneath the skirt, her silk shorts, similar to those that Sakura wears, were visible trough the gap between the two parts of the skirt. (A/N: I'm not good at describing so I'll post at the end a pic with the actual kimono)

Anko's hair was as beautiful as always, but now it looked just more radiant due to the golden hairpins that magnified her beauty, she looked more like a woman that Kakashi could ever imagine, she looked almost like a dream come true.

Kakashi was baffled by Anko's radiant beauty witch was intensified by her kimono witch must have cost a small fortune, way more than someone would afford to ware to some unimportant date. This was the first sign that Anko thought more about this date than she was letting on.

"Anko, is that you ? I mean you … look … incredible. And I thought you didn't care about our little date"

"Well, you did say it was a date, so I decided to make a good first impression"

"Shall we go then" Kakashi asked without thinking.

"Well, I know that if I dress classy, you don't have to. But could you at least get dressed" Anko pointed to the fact that Kakashi was half-naked.

"Yeah, I got ahead of myself"

Twelve minutes later … "Well, I never imagined you wearing a black suit, tie and white shirt" Anko teased Kakashi.

"Normally I don't, but this is a special occasion, and you did dress classy so I thought I should do the same thing. And just between us, I like wearing something like this from time to time" Kakashi extended his right arm towards Anko and as she grabbed on with both hands, thy were ready to go to the movie.

Unlike any other time, the movie theater was full but this time only with couples, married or otherwise "Wow, I guess only couples go to Hentai movies, that's a bit unexpected"

"Like I said, this is not a Hentai movie. For some reason I think I wouldn't invite you to such a movie"

"To bad, I would have liked to go to one"

"Really" Kakashi asked amazed.

"Just kidding, don't get your hopes up. So then how come there are only couples here"

"Like I said, this is a romantic movie made after a romantic book and it's a very good place for a romantic date"

"Stop repeating romantic, it's annoying and I get what you're saying" _Is this guy for real, does he think he's getting in my pants just because he brought me to a "romantic movie" or what exactly is his motivation ? _Anko asked herself.

As the movie started, Anko began to realize that it indeed wasn't a Hentai movie, but a romantic one, and as the plot began to unfold, she felt drawn to the story, it was almost like it was made for girls in the sense that it told the story of what most girls felt about men and how they try to understand them better, but most importantly, the problems that a relationship might have and how to overcome them no matter what the cost. Before she even realized, she was holding tight with both hands wrapped around Kakashi's left arm and her body very close to his. She also noticed that he actually liked the movie in a very profound way and she also realized that though he didn't look like it, he might just bee the romantic type that would do anything for the person he loved.

Anko felt more and more attracted to the movie and with each passing scene, she somehow felt more attracted to the person she was sitting next to. Though she had no idea how and why this sudden change happened, she felt it was something more profound than a simple crush. Though she didn't want to make the first move, she also knew that Kakashi wouldn't make a move on her, not that he wasn't attracted to her, just that he seems the kind of guy that doesn't enter a relationship that easily and he doesn't plan to get out off one easily either.

Anko then rested her head on his shoulder while holding his left hand tight with both off her hands and in response to this, Kakashi placed his right hand on her two hands confirming in a symbolic way that he feels the same way. Though they had not said a word since the movie began, they started communicating trough their actions and in less than two hours, they both felt a strong bond between them that has been there for a week now but they just didn't have the time to notice it. This seemed like it was a bit sudden but it made a lot of sense, at least it did to Anko.

Hours later, after the movie ended, they have kept their original pose all the way home, even while walking on the streets of Konoha, Anko kept a tight grip on Kakashi's left arm, but even though a lot has happened, at least emotionally, they both have refrained from talking, maybe because they thought that might change their feelings, maybe it just seemed that words weren't enough to describe what was happening and they'd rather go on instinct.

While walking down the streets, they were slowly approaching the apartment and Anko felt that if she didn't act now, nothing might ever happen so she gently pushed Kakashi with his back towards a wall and tried to take off his mask, but with his right hand, he stopped her from accomplishing her goal. Anko felt awful, like what happened a short while back was just a trick so that he could get in her pants when he felt nothing for her, nothing more than lust.

"Why would you want to take off my mask" Kakashi asked in a weird voice. Anko faced down and started crying, but then he gently grabbed her chin with two fingers and gently forced her to look towards him "When I would gladly do it for you, that and many more" he then pulled his mask down slowly as Anko saw his masculine face and started blushing. It wasn't the first time she saw his face, but this time it felt different, like his face was visible only to her and no one else could see it and at that time she realized the truth behind his mask. In some weird symbolic way, it was a present for the person he loved, something that he would normally show only to that person.

Without wanting to wait for anything else to happen, Anko jumped at Kakashi, wrapping both off her arms around his neck and kissing him almost aggressively. Both of their tongues wrapped around each other becoming one. Time almost seemed like it stood still, they no longer paid any attention to what was going on in the world that was surrounding them and they both wish it could stay like this forever, but alas, it was getting cold outside and they decided to brake their passionate kiss and go inside.

As they entered the apartment, both Kakashi and Anko jumped into bed while hugging each other and kissing like mad, like the world was coming to an end and this would bee their last chance to bee together but as time passed, Anko started thinking about her predicament. She was alone in the apartment of an older guy right after a romantic date, kissing and hugging while in he's bead. She realized that he would want to have sex with her, but no matter how much she wanted the same thing, in her subconscious, she knew that she wasn't prepared for something like this.

She then stopped kissing and started crying with her eyes closed, like something really awful had just happened.

"Is something wrong, did I do something ?" Kakashi asked hoping that he had done nothing wrong.

"I'm afraid you'll leave me … because I'm not what you expect"

"I'm not saying this because I want to change your mind or get in your pants. I'm going to say this because I care about you. Because I love you; I'm not going to leave you, I promise. You're allowed to cry, you're allowed to bee scared … but don't be scared because you think I'll walk away from you"

Anko stopped crying and stared Kakashi in the face, looking at his almost bleeding eyes, at the sincerity that was present in his eyes and the way he looked at her, like he was looking in her soul.

"Besides, we don't have to do it, you know. I have you here, with me, what more could I ask for ?"

And with his last words, she jumped at him kissing him almost aggressively wanting to be sure that this wasn't just a dream that will go away in the morning, this felt so good that she thought she was under a Genjutsu.

The kept going at it almost all night until they both fell asleep fully dressed in each other's arms and even while sleeping, it looked like they were together in their dreams, like they were supposed to bee.

* * *

Maybe not everyone will like this chapter, but I put a lot of work in it, this is the 3rd time I have rewritten it so that it would bee better than the last chapters. I have just felt like this story had began to suck so I wanted this chapter to bee perfect, even if it isn't, I like it :P

Here's the pic I promised, problem is that Sakura is the one wearing the kimono, but you could imagine a young Anko wearing it, now couldn't you: http://img267.imageshack.us/img267/723/kimonosuperpu4.jpg

PLS R&R


End file.
